memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Zersplittert
Die Voyager wird in verschiedene Zeitzonen zersplittert. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog Im Frachtraum der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] puzzeln Icheb und Naomi Wildman ein Puzzle, das eine genetische Sequenz darstellt. Icheb meint zufrieden zu Naomi, dass sie ein Basispaar erkannt habe, aber sie meint, dass sie nur nach der Farbe geguckt hat und er ein Teil suchen soll, dass wie Tuvoks Ohr aussieht. In diesem Augenblick werden sie von Chakotay unterbrochen, der den Frachtraum betritt. Icheb entschuldigt sich für die Unordnung, aber er habe Naomi Unterricht gegeben. Chakotay soll Seven nichts davon sagen, da er eigentlich einen Aufsatz über Transwarpinstabilität schreiben soll. Chakotay will es für sich behalten, wenn Icheb auch sein Geheimnis bewahrt: Er hat im Frachtraum eine Kiste mit antarianischem Apfelwein versteckt. Es sind nur noch ein paar Flaschen übrig und er möchte nicht, dass Neelix sie in die Hände bekommt. Icheb rät ihm daher, die Kisten zwischen den geborgenen Borgkomponenten zu verstecken, da Neelix diese Container niemals inventarisiert. Chakotay bittet ihn sogleich, die Kisten dort zu verstecken und verlässt den Frachtraum. thumb|Die Voyager wird von der temporalen Anomalie getroffen. In ihrem Quartier arbeitet Janeway am Replikator, als Chakotay dieses betritt. Sie meint, dass das Abendessen noch eine Weile warten muss, weil der Replikator nicht funktioniert. Chakotay vermutet, dass das Fleisch wieder angebrannt ist. Sie berichtet, dass sie ihn vor einer halben Ewigkeit einen aufgemotzten Toaster nannte und er dies niemals verziehen hat. Während Janeway weiter am Replikator arbeitet, stoßen sie mit dem Apfelwein an. Janeway erkundigt sich, wie sich Icheb macht und Chakotay antwortet, dass er in einigen Jahren das Schiff führen kann. Der Captain antwortet darauf, dass sie sich noch nicht auf den Altenteil zurückziehen will. In diesem Augenblick wird das Schiff erschüttert und Janeway verlangt von der Brücke einen Bericht. Kim antwortet, dass das Schiff von einer gravimetrischen Welle getroffen wurde, die ihre Trägheitsdämpfer überlastet. Kim kann den Ursprung nicht lokalisieren und der Maschinenraum meldet, dass sich der Warpkern destabilisiert. Chakotay begibt sich zum Maschinenraum, während Janeway zur Brücke geht. Seven of Nine meldet Kim inzwischen, dass die Anomalie eine große Menge Neutrinos und Chronotonen aussendet. Im Maschinenraum verliert Torres inzwischen die Eindämmung und evakuiert ihre Ingenieure. Chakotay läuft zum Warpkern, um ihn auszustoßen, wird aber durch eine Energieentladung verletzt. Torres lässt ihn daraufhin sofort auf die Krankenstation beamen. Akt I: Temporale Anomalie thumb|leftthumb|Chakotay verlässt die Krankenstation, um das Schiff zu retten. Der Doktor behandelt Chakotay wenig später auf der Krankenstation und informiert ihn, dass sich sein Körper in einem Zustand des temporalen Flusses befand: Er hatte die Leber eines achtzigjährigen Mannes und die Nieren eines zwölfjährigen Jungen. Der Doktor berichtet, dass es ihm gelang ein chronotoninfundierten Serums, dass ihn wieder in temporale Gleichzeitigkeit brachte. Er meint, dass er überall für dieses Serum eine Auszeichnung erhalten hätte, aber auf der Voyager es nur ein gewöhnlicher Tag im Leben eines unterschätzten MHNs ist. Chakotay erkundigt sich nach dem Rest der Crew, doch der Doktor hat keine weiteren Notrufe empfangen. Er erkundigt sich, was geschehen ist und Chakotay antwortet, dass sie auf eine temporale Anomalie gestoßen sind. Chakotay will gehen und der Doktor soll ihn begleiten. Das MHN bezeichnet sich als Gefangener der Krankenstation, wodurch Chakotay klar wird, dass das Hologramm aus der Vergangenheit stammt. Daraufhin meint Chakotay, dass er wiederkommt. thumb|Janeway lässt Chakotay festnehmen. Chakotay begibt sich in den Turbolift und fährt mit einem medizinischen Notfallkoffer zur Brücke. Während der Fahrt verschwindet der Koffer. Als er die Brücke betritt spricht er Kim an, der ihn jedoch nicht erkennt. Janeway wird dadurch auf Chakotay aufmerksam, erkennt ihn als Maquis und lässt ihn festnehmen. Die Brücke befindet sich in einer Zeit, in der die Voyager gerade den Maquis in die Badlands folgt. Andrews meint, dass sie wissen hätten müssen, dass der Maquis daran beteiligt war. Chakotay ist verwirrt und fragt, woran sie beteiligt sein sollen. Janeway informiert Chakotay, dass ihre Systeme Fehlfunktionen aufwiesen und er dann auf der Brücke erschien. Chakotay berichtet ihr, dass er sieben Jahre in die Vergangenheit zurückgeworfen wurde. Janeway bezweifelt dies und vermutet, dass er vom Auftrag der Voyager erfuhr, sie zu fangen und an Bord kam, um eine Sabotage durchzuführen. Chakotay streitet dies ab und informiert sie über die temporale Anomalie. Kim ortet temporale Werte, aber Janeway lässt Chakotay in die Arrestzelle bringen. Im Turbolift verschwinden die Sicherheitsoffiziere und Chakotay fährt zum Maschinenraum. Dort steht er plötzlich Seska und einigen Kazon gegenüber, die ihn niederschlagen. thumb|Seska behandelt Chakotays Wunde. Anschließend versorgt sie Chakotays Kopfverletzung und befragt ihn, sobald er wieder zu sich kommt. Chakotay fragt, wie sie hierher kommt und Seska antwortet, dass er akzeptieren solle, dass sie die Kontrolle über die Voyager besitzt. Er erkennt, dass dies vor fünf Jahren war und informiert sie, dass eine temporale Anomalie im Gange ist. Seska will jedoch wissen, wieviele Offiziere mit ihm an Bord gekommen sind. Chakotay meint, dass er ein Dutzend Offiziere mitgebracht hat und in einer Stunde das Schiff unter Kontrolle hat. Seska verlangt von ihm, ihr Zugang zu den Systemen zu verschaffen und droht ihn sonst zu erschießen. Er erklärt sich dazu bereit und geht zur Konsole. Es gelingt ihm zu entkommen, einen Kazon niederzuschlagen und einen anderen zu erschießen und auf die zweite Ebene in einen anderen Zeitrahmen zu gelangen. Seska lässt einen Kazon daraufhin die Peripherie scannen und alle anomalen Werte melden. Akt II: Chakotay braucht eine Verbündete thumb|Chakotay injiziert Janeway das Serum. Auf der Krankenstation fordert der Doktor Chakotay auf sich zu ergeben, als er durch die Jeffriesröhre kriecht. Chakotay erkundigt sich nach der Sternzeit, die der Doktor mit 49624 angibt. Er meint, dass das MHN den mobilen Emitter erst in einem Jahr erhält. Chakotay erzählt, dass das Schiff in verschiedene Zeitrahmen zersplittert wurde. Er berichtet dem Doktor, dass die Brücke noch in der Zeit im Alphaquadranten ist und die Kazon den Maschinenraum kontrollieren. Das MHN ist darüber entsetzt, aber Chakotay beruhigt ihn damit, dass sie das Schiff zurückerobern werden und er der Einzige sei, der durch die Zeitrahmen wechselt. Er verlangt vom Doktor erneut das Serum um Hilfe zu holen. Mit dem Serum begibt er sich erneut auf die Brücke und informiert Janeway, dass ihre Offiziere eine temporale Barriere nicht passieren konnten. Er bietet ihr an, seine Geschichte zu erklären, aber Janeway glaubt ihm immer noch nicht. Er berichtet ihr, dass sie als Wissenschaftsoffizier auf der Al-Batani einen Fehler machte und auf sechs Decks die Lebenserhaltung ausfiel. Auch berichtet er von ihrem Hund Mollie, die sie aus einem Tierheim auf Taurus Ceti IV rettete. Sie war die kleinste aus dem Wurf, aber sie fand, dass sie Biss hatte. Außerdem meint er Janeway würde Musik lieben, hätte aber nie ein Instrument gelernt. Janeway fragt woher, er das weiß. Er meint, dass sie ihm in drei Jahren davon erzählen wird. Janeway schickt Chakotay nun in ihren Raum und spricht mit ihm. Janeway scannt sein Hypospray mit ihrem Tricorder und meint, dass er eine gute Geschichte erzählt hat. Dann zitiert sie ein Ferengi-Sprichwort, dass eine gute Lüge leichter zu glauben ist, als die Wahrheit. Chakotay fragt, ob jemand aus ihrer Crew dieser temporalen Barriere begegnet ist. Sie erzählt, dass ihre Steuerfrau verschwand, als sie die Brücke verließ. Chakotay meint, dass sie sich den Inhalt des Hyposprays injizieren soll und dann mit ihm das Schiff durchsuchen kann. Janeway befiehlt Andrews das Hypospray zu Kim zu bringen und eine Spektralanalyse durchzuführen. Sie vermutet, dass es Gift ist und Chakotay versucht sie zu ermorden. Chakotay nimmt Janeway daraufhin als Geisel, begibt sich zur Tür des Turbolifts und verabreicht ihr das Serum. Gegenüber ANdrews behauptet er, es sei Gift und geht mit Janeway von der Station. Dann verabreicht er ihr das Hypo. Nachdem sie die Zeitschranke passiert haben, fordert Andrews Verstärkung an und zwei Crewmitglieder scannen die Peripherie, entdecken aber nichts. Chakotay lässt Janeway los und überlässt ihr die Entscheidung ihn zu begleiten. Sie meint, dass sie ihn nun nicht mehr braucht. Chakotay entgegnet, dass sie ohne ihn in eine Zukunft läuft, die sie nicht kennt. Daher gehen sie gemeinsam ins Astrometrische Labor. Er informiert sie, dass sie Borg-Technologie verwendet haben, um die Astrometrie zu errichten. Sie ist überrascht, dass Harry Kim dieses Labor konstruieren wird. Auf dem Weg zur Astrometrie, entdecken sie in einem Gang zwei bewusstlose Crewmitglieder und Chakotay ortet ein aktives neuroelektrisches Feld. Er informiert Janeway, dass dies der Tag ist, als die telepathische Werferpflanze sie betäubte oder als Fremde in ihre Träume eindrangen. Janeway will Hilfe rufen, doch Chakotay meint, dass sie aus beiden Situationen entkamen. In der Astrometrie treffen sie auf Icheb und Naomi Wildman, die sich mittlerweile 17 Jahre in der Zukunft befinden. Sie glauben, dass Janeway und Chakotay vor 17 Jahren starben. Akt III: Überzeugungsarbeit thumb|Icheb und Naomi im Jahr 2390 Chakotay informiert sie, dass das Schiff in verschiedene Zeitrahmen zersplittert wurde. Von den beiden erhalten sie mehr Informationen zu der Anomalie. Naomi erwähnt, dass das Schiff in 37 Zeitrahmen zersplittert wurde. Eine chronokinetische Welle interagierte mit dem Warpkern und zersplitterte das Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum auf dem Schiff. Chakotay fragt, wie sie den Schaden reparieren können. Janeway meint, dass in der Sektion, wo die Zersplitterung begann, sie versuchen können, der Anomalie entgegenzuwirken und den Unfall verhindern. Icheb muss ihr jedoch mitteilen, dass diese Sektion vernichtet wurde. Naomi meint, dass Seven leider nicht hier ist. Chakotay erklärt, dass Seven mehr über temporale Mechanik weiß, als jeder andere. Janeway erinnert sich an Fähnrich Samantha Wildman. Chakotay meint, dass sie sie vielleicht in einem anderen Zeitrahmen finden. Chakotay informiert sie, dass Naomi Wildman das erste Kind war, dass auf dem Schiff geboren wurde. Icheb meint noch zu Chakotay, dass er Neelix nie etwas von dem Wein erzählt hat. Danach machen sie sich auf die Suche nach Seven of Nine, die sie dann auch im Frachtraum treffen, der sich gerade in der Zeit befindet, in der Janeway eine Allianz mit den Borg eingegangen war. Seven of Nine erkundigt sich danach, was passiert ist. thumb|Janeway und Chakotay erfahren von Seven of Nine, wie sie das Schiff in temporale Synchronizität bringen können. Sie informiert sie, dass jeder Kubus ein Chronotonenfeld emittiert, wenn er in einen Transwarpkanal fliegt. Damit werden die temporalen Belastungen kompensiert. Jeder Borgkubus hat entsprechende Leitungen. Wenn sie auf der Voyager ebensolche Leitungen erzeugen, können sie das Schiff in temporale Synchronizität bringen. Es wird gemeinsam der Plan entwickelt, dass man das bioneurale Leitungsnetz des Schiffs verwenden könnte, um mit Borgtechnologie ein temporales Chronotonfeld zu erzeugen, das die Voyager wieder in temporale Synchronizität bringen soll. In den sechs oder sieben Sekunden kann Chakotay der temporalen Welle entgegenwirken. Dafür muss aber das Serum in die im ganzen Schiff verteilten bioneuralen Gelpacks injiziert werden. Seven schlägt vor, sie zu assimilieren, was Janeway aber ablehnt. Janeway und Chakotay machen sich gemeinsam auf den Weg, um diese Aufgabe zu erledigen. Janeway bezeichnet das Treffen mit Seven als einzigartige Erfahrung. Chakotay informiert Janeway, dass sie bei verschiedenen Gelegenheiten auf die Borg treffen werden. Janeway kommentiert, dass ihre erste Mission wohl nicht nach Plan verlaufen wird. Daraufhin zitiert Chakotay Dante und informiert Janeway, dass er sich ihr Exemplar auslieh. Sie ist überrascht, war dieses Buch doch das Verlobungsgeschenk ihres Verlobten. Janeway ist über Chakotays philosophische Anwandlungen überrascht und meint, dass seine Akte ihm nicht gerecht wird. Nachdem sie auf die Krankenstation zurückgekehrt sind, gibt ihnen der Doktor Gürtel, mit denen sie die temporale Barriere überwinden können. Als Janeway erstaunt meint, dass sie nicht wusste, wie vielseitig sein Programm ist, informiert dieser sie, dass er seit vier Jahren aktiv ist, seit der Schiffsarzt getötet wurde. Chakotay unterbricht ihn, wegen der obersten temporalen Direktive. Chakotay will nicht, dass sie sich trennen, weil er viel mehr über das weiß, was sie erwartet und sie nicht kommunizieren können. Akt IV: Zweifel thumb|Janeway und Chakotay fliehen vor einem Makrovirus. Während sie an einer Tafel arbeiten, fragt Janeway wie viele von ihrer Crew getötet wurden. Chakotay antwortet, dass es Verluste geben wird, sie aber auch Crewmitglieder dazugewinnen. Sie fragt, wie er dazukam. Chakotay meint, dass sie gezwungen sein werden zusammenzuarbeiten, nachdem sie im Delta-Quadranten gestrandet sind. Sie fragt, wie es passieren wird, was Chakotay aber nicht verraten wird. Dabei stoßen sie in den verschiedenen Zeitlinien auf die unterschiedlichsten Probleme. Zunächst verfolgt sie ein Makrovirus. Janeway meint daraufhin zu Chakotay, dass das Schiff wohl von einer Katastrophe in die nächste geschlittert ist. Chakotay antwortet, dass die Mission den Sternenflottencaptain auswählen. Er meint, dass sie die Chance hat, Dinge zu studieren, die noch nie ein Mensch gesehen hat. thumb|Janeway überzeugt Chaotica zur Zusammenarbeit. Als nächstes gelangen sie auf das Holodeck, wo eine Simulation von Captain Proton läuft, die Tom Paris geschaffen hat. Chakotay zeigt ihr die Zugangskonsole und sie räumen einige Steine weg, um sie freizulegen. Als Janeway ein Gerät in die Hand nimmt, sieht sie Captain Protons Raketenanzug. Sie erreichen die Zugangskontrolle und hören Morsezeichen. Als Lonzak und Satans Roboter die beiden verhaften wollen, will Chakotay das Programm deaktivieren, was jedoch nicht möglich ist. Augenblicke später erscheint Chaotica und nennt Lonzak einen Narren, weil er die Königin des Spinnenvolkes, Arachnia, nicht erkannt hat. Chaotica meint, dass er wusste, dass Arachnia eines Tages zurückkehren würde, damit er sie töten könne. Anschließend lässt Chaotica Lonzak den Blitzschild aktivieren. Chacotay meint, dass es das beste ist, mitzuspielen. Chaotica meint, dass Arachnia nicht mehr mit seinen Gefühlen spielen solle. Janeway fragt Chakotay, ob diese Figuren immer so lächerlich waren, während er damit droht den Todesstrahl zu aktivieren. Janeway behauptet ihn vor einem Komplott warnen zu wollen, die Chaktoay als Aliens aus der achten Dimension bezeichnet. Lonzak und Chaotica machen sich lustig darüber, da jedes Kleinkind wisse, dass es lediglich fünf Dimensionen gibt. Janeway lässt ihn persönlich ihr Werk inspizieren und empfiehlt einige Steine wegzuräumen. Dort entdecken sie die Holodeckkontrollen und Chaotica vermutet eine Sabotage seines Labors. Janeway überzeugt ihn, das Hypospray in die Holodeckkontrollen zu injizieren. Dann bittet sie ihn, sie freizulassen und will alle Vorrichtungen der Fremden in seinem Reich deaktivieren. Nachdem sie das Holodeck verlassen haben, fordert Janeway Chakotay auf, sie daran zu erinnern, Paris' Holodeckprivilegien zu streichen. Sie fahren mit dem Turbolift zu einem Transporterraum, wo sie Torres, Ayala und zwei Maquis erwarten. Chakotay erzählt von einer Anomalie, die die Voyager in verschiedene Zeitrahmen zersplittert hat. Torres ist wütend, weil er mit Janeway kollaboriert. Chakotay kann Torres überzeugen, dass er aus einer zukünftigen Zeitlinie kommt und den Transporter modifizieren muss, damit sie das Schiff wieder in Gleichzeitigkeit bringen können. Chakotay appelliert an sie, dass er sie noch nie belogen hat und dies auch jetzt nicht tut. Daher lässt sie ihn an der Konsole arbeiten. Sobald sie den Transporterraum verlassen haben, sprechen Janeway und Chakotay und der Captain erkundigt sich, ob Torres Recht hatte, dass sie für ihr Stranden im Delta-Quadranten verantwortlich ist. Chakotay antwortet, dass sie gute Gründe für ihre Entscheidung hatte, denn sie wollte die Ocampa retten. Chakotay beruhigt sie, dass sie sich deswegen nie Vorwürfe machen wird. thumb|Janeway trifft im Kasino auf den schwer verletzten Tuvok. Als sie das Kasino betreten, sehen sie eine Vielzahl von Verletzten, die von Paris behandelt werden. Diese Crewmitglieder haben Strahlenverletzungen und brauchen den Doktor. Chakotay zeigt Janeway inzwischen eine Zugangskonsole in der Kombüse. Neelix bringt Janeway eine Tasse Kaffee und ermutigt sie. In diesem Moment wird Janeway von Tuvok angesprochen, der sich freut, dass er hier ist. Er sagt zu ihr, dass es ihm eine Ehre war, ihr zu dienen und ihr Freund zu sein. Dann stirbt er und Paris kann nichts mehr für ihn tun. Nachdem Janeway und Chakotay den Turbolift betreten, erwägt Janeway das Schiff mit ihrem Zeitrahmen zu synchronisieren. Da lässt Chakotay den Turbolift anhalten. Allerdings widerspricht ihr Chakotay, weil sie dann viele Völker nicht retten werden und sie außerdem nicht gesehen hat, wie die Crews zusammenwuchsen. So kann er Janeway überzeugen und informiert sie anschließend über Seska. Chakotay informiert sie, dass Seska zu seiner Crew gehörte und das Schiff übernahm. Im Maschinenraum, geht Seska scheinbar auf Chakotays Plan ein und lässt ihn die Vorbereitungen treffen. Chakotay meint, dass es in ihrer beider Interesse ist. Daher lässt Seska ihn die Vorbereitungen treffen. Dann weist sie die Kazon an, Chakotay festzuhalten, während sie den Plan abändert und den Impuls rekalibriert, um das Schiff in Synchronisation mit ihrem Zeitrahmen zu bringen. Dort will sie dann dafür sorgen, dass er das Schiff niemals zurückerobert. Seska will ihn nicht töten, sondern ein neues Leben mit ihm anfangen. Da Chakotay dies ablehnt, lässt sie ihre Wachen auf ihn zielen. Akt V: Wieder in einer Zeit thumb|Janeway wird von Seska aufgehalten Während Seska und Chakotay diskutieren, lässt Janeway Paris und Kim von der zweiten Ebene des Maschinenraums herunterspringen und die Kazon überwältigen. Gleichzeitig stürmen Icheb und Naomi den Maschinenraum. Während Icheb einen Kazon überwältigt, geht Naomi an eine Kosnole und verursacht eine Explosion, die zwei Kazon außer gefecht setzt. Chakotay wirft Janeway ein Phasergewehr zu und sie betäubt einen, während Torres und Ayala zwei Kazon überwältigen. Jedoch nimmt Seska Janeway als Geisel und fordert alle auf, die Waffen fallen zu lassen. Janeway fordert sie auf zu schießen, aber Chakotay senkt seine Waffe. Auch die Anderen geben ihre Waffen zurück. Seska will die Kazon impfen, um den Rest des Schiffs zu erobern. Als Chakotay sich weigert, will Seska Janeway erschießen. In diesem Moment durchdringt Seven of Nine als Borg-Drohne die Zeitbarriere. Seska feuert auf sie, aber ihre Borgschilde absorbieren den Schuss. Dann überwältigt Seven Seska. Nachdem sie Seska überwältigt hat, ergeben sich die Kazon und werden von Torres und Kim in der Jeffriesröhre eingesperrt. Schließlich gelingt es, den Maschinenraum zu befreien und man kann beginnen, den Plan auszuführen. Janeway schickt alle wieder in ihre Zeitrahmen zurück. Sobald sie dort eingetroffen sind, wird Chakotay den Impuls initiieren und sie dürften sich nicht mehr an das Geschehene erinnern. Janeway stellt Chakotay abschließend eine letzte Frage: Da sie sich sehr gut kennengelernt haben, fragt sie, wie nah sie sich stehen werden. Chakotay antwortet, dass es einige Barrieren gibt, die sie niemals überschreiten. Anschließend begibt sich Janeway auf die Brücke. Dort meldet Kim, dass Chakotay den Impuls in zehn Sekunden initiieren müsste. [[Datei: Der Deflektor der USS Voyager fungiert als Blitzableiter.jpg|thumb|Der Deflektor der USS Voyager wird als Blitzableiter genutzt.]] Sobald die normale Zeit wiederhergestellt ist, muss Chakotay innerhalb kürzester Zeit den Deflektor als eine Art Blitzableiter konfigurieren. Auf der Brücke registriert Harry Kim diesen Vorgang un dmeldet es Janeway. Dadurch kann er eine Wiederholung des Ereignisses verhindern und ist offenbar auch das einzige Crew-Mitglied, das sich an das Geschehene erinnern kann. Als Janeway eine Erklärung für seine Anweisung verlangt, meint er, dass er diese Frage aufgrund der obersten temporalen Direktive nicht beantworten kann. Auch habe B'Elanna Torres bereits ein Team mit der Reparatur beauftragt. Anschließend setzen sie ihr Abendessen fort. Dabei meint Janeway, dass Partikelfontänen und Subrauminversionen nicht so unheimlich sind, wie ein Gewitter auf dem Land, wenn man sechs Jahre alt ist. Sie weiß, wie eine Eiche im Garten ihres Großvaters von einem Blitz gespalten wurde. Janeway fragt, was passiert wäre, wenn er den Deflektor nicht in einen Blitzableiter verwandelt hätte. Janeway weiß, dass etwas außerhalb des Raum-Zeit-Kontinuums passiert ist. Als sie die Flasche Apfelwein ausgetrunken haben, meint Janeway, dass Chakotay in den Frachtraum gehen solle, um noch eine zu holen. Als der Erste Offizier wissen will, woher sie von dem Versteck weiß, antwortet sie, dass sie es wegen der Obersten temporalen Direktive nicht sagen kann. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch Diese Episode kann wie ein Rückblick auf bemerkenswerte Ereignisse in der Serie verstanden werden. Hierauf spielt Captain Janeway mehrmals an, z.B. mit der Aussage: Offenbar entwickelt sich mein erstes Kommando nicht ganz so, wie erwartet. Die diversen Rückblicke stammen aus den Folgen: , , (nicht da die Lichter im Korridor gedimmt sind), , , , ein Jahr vor , da der Doktor seinen Holoemitter noch nicht hat, und eine mögliche, zukünftige Zeitlinie mit der Jahreszahl 2394. Chakotay merkt an, dass Captain Janeway es bedauert, niemals ein Instrument erlernt zu haben, was sie in der Folge gegenüber einem Enaraner erwähnt. Auf Janeways Frage, wie nahe sich beide in Zukunft kommen werden, antwortet Chakotay, es gebe Grenzen, die niemals überschritten würden. Damit beantwortet er indirekt auch die in Episode offen gebliebene Frage, ob beide auf Neue Erde eine romantische Beziehung miteinander eingegangen waren. Beim abschließenden Abendessen erwähnt Janeway Partikelfontänen und Subrauminversionen. Auf das erste Phänomen traf die Voyager in der Episode und das zweite wurde in erwähnt. Filmfehler Inhaltliche Ungereimtheiten Janeway erklärt, dass vor dem Vorfall (vor der Ankunft im Delta-Quadranten) 153 Besatzungsmitglieder an Bord gewesen seien. Im Gegensatz dazu erklärt Lieutenant Stadi in , dass die Besatzung der Voyager aus 141 Person bestände. Synchronisationsfehler Nachdem Captain Janeway und Commander Chakotay vor den Makroviren geflohen sind, bezeichnet Captain Janeway diese als Bazillen (Inklusive einiger sehr großer Bazillen.) Umgangssprachlich werden krankheitserregende Mikroorgansimen gerne unter diesem Wort zusammengefasst. Wissenschaftlich gesehen ist diese Bezeichnung allerdings falsch; ein besserer Terminus wäre Krankheitserreger oder Krankheitskeim, was in der Originalversion mit germ (Including some very large germs,) abgedeckt wurde. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Shattered (episode) es:Shattered fr:Shattered (épisode) nl:Shattered Kategorie:Episode (VOY)